indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bookend pieces of Young Indy on the DVD's?
I have read that the scenes with the older Indy telling his stories in the 90's were cut out of the VHS/TV movie versions of the episodes. Did those get restored in the current DVD release? IF not, are those scenes available at all? Does anyone know why these were cut? Did Lucas decided to keep Indy's future a mystery or at least open to other ideas? Lightsyder 04:15, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :The bookends with George Hall, which were in the original TV episodes were not part of the VHS or DVD releases. while they are available to those who have access to tapes of the original TV episodes, they are not officially for sale. :as to the why they were cut - there's not a commonly known answer to that. my guess is that as for many of the 'chapters' being two TV episodes cobbled together (sometimes with extra bridging segements), it would seem even more disjointed to have the story be Starting_BookendA:Story A:Ending_Bookend_A:Starting_bookend_B:Story B:Ending_Bookend_B. especially for episodes that really dont have much in common with each other, or that have been moved timewise. also having the old Indy bookends, it might end up dating the series (to the early 90s when it was shot and aired), which could make it less accessible to later generations who see it more as a historical drama. LFL staff have said that the cut bookends are still canon. :the one episode that retained its bookends was "Mystery of the Blues" with the Harrison Ford in 1950 storyline in Wyoming. Jawajames 06:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::additional thought: the bookends also happen touch on a subject that possibly George Lucas wanted to keep open -- Indy's later life (and family). In the bookends, we learn that Old Indy has a daughter and several grandchildren (and a cat named Henry). It could also be that Lucas wanted to de-emphasize these connections to leave more room for possible family connections as he prepared for the fourth Indiana Jones film. Jawajames 06:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::They were cut because the episodes had been re-edited into chronologically ordered feature-length stories. Ford's appearance was retained, because, well, he's Indiana Jones. Alientraveller 16:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *It is obvious why they were cut, they were cut because it doesn't fit well with Indy 4, and there's lots of possibilities if they make Indy 5, they want to leave Indy and Marion's future more open. Ronicle 14:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) **That's your opinion; Lucas has never said officially why he removed them. The decision was made circa 1996. Adamwankenobi 15:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *Yeah your right, it is just an opinion, I should have stated that. I suppose it just seemed the obvious reason. Ronicle 16:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) **I recall reading at some point around the time of the first release of the VHS versions that the bookends had been cut because George Hall's performance "didn't feel like Indy." Now, whether this was just the personal opinion of a Lucasfilm staffer, or the official reason, I don't know; I unfortunately don't recall anything about the context of the comment. jSarek 08:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC)